New Mutant
by Chris Rudy
Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Will he stay and become a member of the X-Men, or not? Find out as the story goes on. (HIATUS)


**New Mutant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters. I do own my OCs.**

I walked into the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and immediately felt out of place. I walked to the room that was set up for me and started using my Shadowsprint to place everything where I wanted it.

After that, I walked outside to see other mutants playing. I walked to a bench and sat down then put my iPod's headphones in my ears and started listening to my music.

After a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped in surprise. I calmed down when I saw it was a girl. I paused my music and pulled out my headphones.

"Hi." She said.

"H-Hi." I said timidly as she sat next to me.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I just arrived today. M-My name's Christopher, but everyone calls me Chris."

"I'm Katherine, but everyone just calls me Kitty."

"N-Nice to meet you, Kitty."

"Likewise, Chris. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just shy."

"Ah. Well, you made one new friend so far. I'm sure you'll make others. So, what's your power?"

"I have varying shadow powers. I call them Shadowsprint, Shadowflash, Shadowlife, Shadowshield, Shadowportal, and Shadowblast."

"Mind showing me these powers?"

"S-Sure." I then stood up and so did she. I showed her my Shadowlife power first and she jumped in surprise when she saw her shadow is alive.

"Wow." She said in amazement as she reached out to touch the shadow's finger and it did the same like in a mirror. I then returned her shadow to normal and decided my Shadowflash would be next. She turned to me and I disappeared in a black cloud then reappeared behind her.

She jumped and turned back to me. "Amazing." She said.

"Thanks." I said then show her my Shadowsprint by running to the basketball court, making a slam dunk, then running back to her.

"Incredible." She said.

I smiled slightly then a target was set up for me by a girl with white streaks in her hair. I then channeled several shadows around me from the trees, the benches, and other inanimate objects into a ball of pure shadow energy then shot it at the target, blowing the target to pieces.

"Unbelievable." She said.

"For this next power, I want you to try and punch me."

"Okay."

I nodded then turned my body into black smoke, but still retained my physical appearance. She tried punching me, but the punches simply went right through me. After a few tries, she stopped and I became solid again.

"Magnificent." She said.

"Thanks." I said. Even though I just met this girl, I already felt like I could trust her, which is strange, because normally I don't trust anyone as quickly as I did Kitty. I sat back down and so did she.

"You're amazing." She said, making me blush.

"Thanks." I said then looked down. "Sometimes, I don't feel amazing."

"Well, you should."

"Thanks."

"So, how'd you hear about this school?"

"My sister, Sarah, goes here."

"Oh, yeah. Spotlight."

"Y-You know what I used to call her?"

She laughed. "Everyone calls her that. Wanna go see her?"

"Sure. I'd like to see some family right now." I said, then opened a shadow portal and we stepped through it.

"Wow. That saves a hell of a lot of time."

"It's how I'd get around my house as a kid."

She knocked on Sarah's door. "Who is it?"

"Sarah, it's Kitty. I've got a surprise for you."

The door soon opened and, sure enough, there stood a girl, dressed in all white. She looked at me with wide eyed. "C-Chris?"

"Hey, Sarah."

She hugged me tightly, the lights in her room brightening, which meant she was excited to see me.

I managed to dim the lights with my shadow power before Kitty and I went blind. Sarah finally released me. "Oh, my God. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, sis."

"Are you just visiting or something?"

"Actually, I'm staying here at this school. Mom just dropped me off."

"Awesome!" She said, smiling. Sarah and I always got along, no matter what and not once had we fought. When we discovered our powers, we had a bit of fun with them. Then, one day, we saw two guys trying to rob a bank. We managed to foil the robbery and since then, we've used our powers for the cause of good.

"Have you met the Professor yet?" Sarah asked and I shook my head.

"You should sometime."

"Why not now?" Kitty suggested.

"Agreed." Sarah said.

"Okay." I said.

With that, we went downstairs. I saw a woman with red hair as we walked. She looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Hey, Sarah." She said.

"Hey, Jean." Sarah greeted back then looked at me. "This is my little brother, Chris. Chris, this is Dr. Jean Grey. She has telekinesis."

Jean held a hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, Chris."

I shook Jean's hand. "Likewise, Jean."

Just then, a guy wearing sunglasses walked up to the four of us. "So, this must be the new guy." He said, looking at me.

"Yes, Scott. This is my little brother, Chris. Chris, this is Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops." Sarah said as Scott extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." He said.

I shook his hand, slowly. "Likewise…"

"You okay?"

"He's shy around new people." Sarah explained.

"Well, that's something we'll need to help him grow out of." Another female voice said. We turned to see a young woman with grey colored hair walking to us.

"Good luck with that, Storm. My parents and I have tried for years, but he's still shy." Sarah said.

"Who's shy?" A guy asked as he walked up to us. He had sideburns on him.

"My little brother, Logan." Sarah said, prompting Logan to look at me.

"Where're you guys headed?" Jean asked.

"To introduce my brother to the Professor." Sarah said.

"Okay. We'll let you guys get to it." Scott said.

With that, Sarah, Kitty, and I headed down the stairs and to the left and saw a man covered in blue fur sitting in a chair and a bald man behind a desk.

"Professor? Do you have a minute?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, Sarah. Come in." The bald man said.

"Hey, Hank." Sarah greeted.

"Hello, Sarah. Hello, Kitty." The blue haired guy said.

"Hey, Beast." Kitty said as the Professor looked at me.

"And this must be Christopher." He inquired, and I meekly nodded.

"Y-Yes, sir…" I said.

"There's no need to be shy. Sarah's told us a bit about you. My name is Charles Xavier."

"Sarah here tells us you and her have made names of yourselves. She told us hers is Spotlight, and yours is Blackout." Beast said to me. Again I gave a meek nod.

"I trust you'll like it here, Christopher." The Professor said to me.

"Thanks…" I said, then headed back to my room.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys will like this story.**


End file.
